The Mirror Of Erised
by Padfoot and Prongs Inc
Summary: We know Harry and Ron's deepest desires, but what about Hermione? What do the Marauders want most? What the Weasleys crave for? What's Petunia's strongest desire? What does Dumbledore REALLY want? Starts with Hermione. I'm taking requests.
1. Hermione Granger

**The Mirror of Erised**

**What all the Harry Potter character's deepest desire is. We know Ron's and Harry's but what is Dumbledore's desire, for real? Or Hermione? The twins? How about Sirius, James, and the Marauders? What if Petunia stood before the Mirror? Questions answered here! Requests too!**

**WARNING: How they came across the Mirror will not make sense, and if you don't like nonsense things you better leave now. Things will be out of order and won't go along exactly with the novels but deal with it.**

**Hermione Granger's POV (when she was at Hogwarts.)**

I stood before the Mirror of Erised. It was a beautiful mirror. Such a shame that Dumbledore had it placed inside this dusty old dungeon. I'm pretty sure that I've read about it before. In one of those books by my bedside table.

I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection, or at least what I thought it to be. My hair was straight, not in it's normal bushy state and my teeth were perfect. In the background I saw Harry, Neville, the Gryffindors cheering me. I had the Head Girl badge pinned to my robes. Standing next to me was Ron, he was smiling brightly an arm around my shoulder. I glanced behind my shoulders but no one was there.

I looked back into the Mirror and I saw my parents standing to the corner, a proud look on their faces. I couldn't help but smile. My dream had come true inside the Mirror and I wanted so badly to stay here forever, and live my dream. But I was smart enough to know not to. I read a story about something like this. They ended up dying and I certainly didn't want that to happen.

As I walked down the empty corridors back to the room I remembered what I had read about. I remembered a quote about it.

"_The happiest man on Earth can look in this Mirror and all he would see is himself." Albus Dumbledore_

I quickly figured out that the Mirror shows you your deepest desire. And mine was to become beautiful, appreciated, and Head Girl. And for a moment, I was. I had lived my dream come true.

**Doodlee doo. That was nice. Next will be Neville Longbottom. Requests or Reviews? Either would make me happy.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	2. Neville Longbottom

**The Mirror of Erised**

**Last time, we learned that Hermione wanted so desperately to be beautiful, appreciated, and Head Girl. This time we'll be focusing on Neville's adventure with the Mirror.**

**Neville Longbottom's POV (after the Battle of Hogwarts, he's a professor)**

I stood before a Mirror in the dungeons of Hogwarts, my home. I remember all the good times I've had in the castle and as I looked in the Mirror, I saw me and Harry, and Ron, and Hermione, and Luna and Ginny. We were reliving our favorite moments. At times, there would be just me and Ginny or me and all of Dumbledore's Army.

I sat down and watched all the times we laughed together, all the times we had fun, all the times we became friends. I wanted to relive these moments in real life, very badly, but now, as a Professor I've developed relationships with the students. And I've had plenty of good times. But what I miss most is the time I spent with my friends when we were young.

I see them often, Ginny and Harry's kids James and Albus are here now and Lily will be joining them too along Hugo. Rose is already here too, and she's doing excellent.

Harry's little boy, Albus, he reminds me so much of Harry. And once I heard him quoting Dumbledore when he talked to his friends about the Mirror.

"_The happiest man on Earth can look in this Mirror and all he would see is himself."_

I smile at the thought and pull myself up. As I walk back to my office, I reminisce. Thinking about all of the moments, laughing and sighing all the while. The best moment would probably be when we won. When Harry defeated Voldemort and I could proudly say he couldn't have done it without me.

**Nice. Requests and Reviews? I think I'll be doing George next.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	3. George Weasley

**The Mirror of Erised**

**George returns to Hogwarts for a brief visit to advertise Weasley Wizard Wheezes (which he co-owns with Ron). He discovers the Mirror of Erised. Let's see.**

**George Weasley's POV**

I was bored of shoving products up the student's noses so I wandered to the Dungeons and found myself in front of a Mirror. Bit too fancy for my taste, but it'll have to do. I checked my reflection and I was satisfied, but I saw two of me.

"That's not right. Must be one of those Muggle Trick Mirrors." I say to myself.

But I recognize the face, the smile, the way he stands; I haven't seen that in a long time. It's my brother, my twin brother, my partner in crime, my business partner, my best mate, Fred. He smiles and waves to me and I wave back.

"Fred?" I ask

He nods and my face breaks into a smile.

"Aw, Fred! You've missed so much! Ginny's has three kids! Can you believe it?" I go on and on about everything he's missed and he nods and smiles like he's saying "Yeah, I know."

When I have nothing left to say, I stand in silence and he does too. All of a sudden, I break down in tears.

"I missed you, Fred. I really, really miss you. I want you to come back, b-but you can't and that sucks. I miss you and everyone does. We miss you. The whole family. Percy is still beating himself up about you and I can't stand it. E-Everyone misses you so much." I cry.

He has a sad expression and he looks like he wants to help. "I know you want to do something, but you can't. None of us can. That's just the way the damn world works. That's how stupid our lives are! A-and I hate it! I hate it all!" I scream, tears streaming down my and his face. I put my head against the Mirror and sob endlessly and I can see that Fred is too. I miss my brother and I want him back so much.

I cry and cry and I want him back so badly it hurts. All I can think about is that explosion that took him. And I hate Bellatrix Lestrange. I hate the war that caused this. And I can't stand it!

I take one last look at my brother and say, "Bye, Fred. I'll see you… someday."

**I was crying the whole time I wrote this, no joke. I'll be doing Draco. Going down the list of requests.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	4. Draco Malfoy

**The Mirror of Erised**

**Here's Draco's deepest desire. OMG! I still can't get over the last chapter. I think I might die. Anyway, here goes.**

**Draco Malfoy's POV (first year at Hogwarts)**

It was near the end of the year, and Potter was a hero. Mum and Dad hasn't sent me a letter in a while and I'm quite disappointed in them. They are my parents and I deserve a letter. There isn't a single reason why I shouldn't be getting a letter. Also, I have some requests for Dobby when I get home. I'll have to wait a while.

Instead of waiting around like a useless log I found myself before a grand mirror. It was huge and I was barely half its size. Father always said that I was a tall, tall boy! But when I looked in the Mirror, I was. I was taller than father who stood beside me in the Mirror. He patted my back and looked like he was actually praising me for something. I puffed up my chest and noticed something. I was taller than Potty Potter who stood in the corner. I turned my attention back to my father's face. He was beaming with pride and he smiled like this was the best and proudest moment of his life. I could see why too, I wore the Head Boy pin and I was Quidditch Captain.

I smiled with him and as I stared into the Mirror Potter grew smaller and smaller. He shrunk into nothing taller than a hinkypunk. I laughed and so did my father. I soon realized that this was what I had always hoped for. To be better and taller than everyone else, especially Potter. If only this was real, I could rub it in his face.

That'll be the day, the day I beat Potter. The day my father would be proud. The day that I would actually mean something. The day that I will finally be the best out of the best. And Potter can't do a thing about it.

**Quite full of himself, isn't he? Well then, going down my list, the next will be Moaning Myrtle. I wonder what a ghost would want most? Find out in the next chapter.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	5. Moaning Myrtle

**The Mirror of Erised**

**Her ghost takes the occasional trip out of the girl's lavatory and finds itself floating in the Dungeons.**

**Moaning Myrtle's POV (couple of years after the Battle of Hogwarts)**

Being a ghost meant that you could never eat again, always surrounded by an odd current of wind, and you find yourself drifting through walls unexpectedly, finding some little first year in the loo. No matter, you get used to it after 50 years. Every now and again I escape the lavatory and float to some other place in the castle. This time, I floated in front of the Mirror. I've heard of it of course and I knew what it did. So I was prepared for the image on the glass.

I saw myself, the way I was, live human form. But there were differences. The reflection showed a girl without glasses and long hair and no blemishes of any sort. I smiled as I looked down, because I knew what I would see. Olive Hornby lay dead at my feet (my reflected feet). Just how I pictured it! Her face blank, her eyes glazed over, her skin cold and blue, and her body empty of any wisp of air. And it gave me joy to see her dead! Behind my reflection was the decaying carcass of the Basilisk.

I grinned evilly, knowing that in reality Olive Hornby was probably an old maid and the Basilisk was killed years ago by Harry Potter. I was always fond of that Potter boy. If I were still alive I would've gotten rid of the two beasts myself. But I was never capable of any kind of magic like that. And I never will be. But soon enough, soon enough, Olive Hornby will be dead and I will torment her in Hell.

**Who would've thought? A ghost like Moaning Myrtle, so bent on revenge and such violent revenge as well! Next, is Blaise Zabini.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	6. Blaise Zabini

**The Mirror of Erised**

**Blaise Zabini… There's not much we know about him. So I can pretty much do just about anything I want to do with him. So, I'm going to depict him as Malfoy's friend, with whom he acts like he hates all Gryffindors but in truth he thinks all of them aren't half-bad in fact, he thinks... I can't tell you until you read. So, here goes nothing. You can't blame me if this turns out horribly.**

**Blaise Zabini's POV (his 5****th**** year)**

I can't believe it! Draco's ramblings about this Magic Mirror are true, but then again, what isn't magic in this world? And here I am, in the Dungeons, right in front of Draco's make-believe Mirror. Even though it was dark in the Dungeons moonlight filtered through the windows that were located at the top of the room. The silvery light reflected off the Mirror's golden border.

Where the glass was, I saw myself, just the way I was. Except there was something different about me. I couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the smile; in the Mirror it was bigger. Perhaps I was taller, no; I was the exact same height in the Mirror. Then I noticed it. I was wearing Gryffindor robes. The scarlet and gold replaced the usual green and silver. I don't know how I didn't see it before. The red stood out prominently against the black and the Gryffindor crest shimmered on the front of my robes. The moment I saw the change, my smile grew wider. This was all I ever wanted. My parents were in Gryffindor and I knew they wanted more than anything for me to be in their house too. They tried to hide the shock, but I could see threw the covers. I was a bit of a disappointment but when I confronted them they told me over and over again that they weren't the least bit upset, maybe they were a little sad, but they still loved me.

If only they could see me now. They would be so proud, overflowing with tears maybe. It would make my day to know that they were completely proud of me. And as soon as I thought it, they appeared in the Mirror beside me. My mother's brown eyes pooling with tears, her hands clasped together and her beautiful smile was plastered on her face. My father was smiling just as much an arm around my mother's shoulder and a hand clapping my back.

_BANG!_

I jumped and quickly made for the door, taking a quick look at the Mirror before fleeing the Dungeon, my Slytherin robes billowing behind me.

**I would like to put an emphasis on the word Slytherin. So now, I think this was a pretty good chapter. A tad longer than what I usually write. According to my list of requests is Salazar Slytherin. Won't that be fun?**

**-Dr. Asian**


	7. Founders Series Part 1 Slytherin

**The Mirror of Erised**

**And now begins the 4 part Founders series. When Hogwarts' Founders stood before the Mirror and saw their strongest desire. We will begin with the least of them all, Salazar Slytherin. Here goes.**

**Salazar Slytherin's POV (he was overseeing the moving of the Mirror, Hogwarts already had a number of students)**

Once the bumbling fools placed the Mirror of Erised in the center of the Great Hall I shooed them away. My co-Founder, Rowena Ravenclaw had given a stern lesson and warning about the Mirror. That snooty little Helga Hufflepuff asked why she had chosen to put the Mirror in the Great Hall. She had said that it was to teach the students control. But when I asked how a stupid mirror was going to teach them _that _she ignored me! She answers that imbecile Hufflepuff's question, but not mine? The question of the Great Salazar Slytherin! When I asked again Ravenclaw told me that I wasn't to go near the Mirror until it was properly placed in the Hall. I gathered my patience and abided by her ridiculous rules. But now, I could finally see what was so special about this Mirror.

As I stepped towards it, the students in the Great Hall were eating their breakfast. I was just as I was in the Mirror. I scoffed. This is what all the fuss was about? A lousy mirror with a fancy border. That's all it was. When I was going to turn around I noticed something else in my reflection. There used to be students at all four of the House tables. But in the Mirror, only the Slytherin, only my table, were full of students. Not only that, it could easily be seen that all of them were pure-bloods. No half-bloods and most definitely no mudbloods. Not one it sight.

Oh, the joy it gave me! Finally, my school. The school I wanted from the start. Free of mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. I believed it was real so much that I almost turned around and raised my arms and announce to the school "This is now Slytherin school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" but I caught myself. I composed myself, and turned myself to face the school and casually, but professionally walked down the steps.

At the doorway of the Great Hall Ravenclaw stood there and smirked, "Have fun, did you, Slytherin?"

"None of your rotten little business, Ravenclaw." I mumbled

She only laughed, "Now do you see how I plan on teaching the students?"

"I do now. But I think they're only going to run each other over just to look in it." I reply

"Right you are. That's been the plan all along." And she walks off to her office.

I look to my side and see Gryffindor with a smug look on his face. "What're you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a conceited man with a beard, but no matter. I'm sure we can get rid of Sir Cadogan soon enough." He says with a laugh

"in your dreams, Gryffindor." I say

**Aw, wasn't that nice? Anyway, next up will be Helga Hufflepuff, founder of Hufflepuff House. Still taking requests.**

**-Dr. Asian**


	8. Founders Series Part 2 Hufflepuff

**The Mirror of Erised**

**I do hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews and they'll make me update faster. SO, here is Helga Hufflepuff's adventure with the Mirror.**

**Helga Hufflepuff's POV**

Ooh! They were fighting again! I hate it when they do that. I fled the scene, Slytherin throwing insults at Rowena and Gryffindor and she fought back. Gryffindor retorted as well. I found myself in the Great Hall. It was empty except for the Mirror of Erised. I always avoided it and resisted the temptation of peering into the glass. I've seen students throw themselves at the Mirrors only to be pushed aside by their classmates. Now, no one was looking and I couldn't stand it, and curiosity got the best of me.

I silently crept towards the Mirror. Slowly, cautiously, I looked into the Mirror.

And immediately, I chuckle. "Why, it doesn't do much, does it? Seeing as I look just the same!"

When I leaned in a bit more, I took a closer look at the Mirror. But not at me, but at the people behind me. When I walked in, earlier, the Great Hall was free of any living being, besides myself, but now, there was a round tea table directly behind me. Sitting at the table, were the Founders themselves. Rowena looked so elegant in her uniform blue robes. Slytherin was no longer his cold and hostile self but instead he chatted happily with Gryffindor as if they had been the best of friends for the longest time.

The only thing that kept my in reality was knowing that this could never happen. It was completely improbable and I knew that soon enough, Gryffindor and Slytherin differences would drive them apart and one of them would leave the school. But instead of lingering on our almost sure future, I decided to mull around in my fantasy. All of the time they jab at each other and picking at each others confidence but all it really does is build the raging fire that was spawned as soon as they said their first rude words to each other.

I realized that I very much enjoyed watching the Founders together, for the first time, as friends. I couldn't help but smile and laugh at this wonderful sight! Finally, peace at Hogwarts.

**Ta-da! I know, I know. Haven't updated in a while, but I promise I will be writing constantly. You don't know how much reviews make me smile. Just knowing that you guys read this makes me happy. Even if no one cared about this story, I'd be perfectly happy to write just for the sake of writing. Write on!**

**-Dr. Asian**


End file.
